Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to extracting skill-level-based command execution patterns from a computer-aided three-dimensional interactive application (CATIA) command log.
Description of the Related Art
A computer-aided three-dimensional interactive application (CATIA) has multiple workbenches such as a “Sketcher workbench” for a two-dimensional (2D) design sketch and a “Part Design workbench” for 3D modeling. A user can execute commands from toolbar menu of each workbench. However, since different users have different skill levels, there is a need to be able to extract and/or otherwise such skill level of a given user.